The Way Out is Full of Pain
by Saved4EverAndEver
Summary: A more fantasized, dramatic and romantic rendition of the movie scene and beyond when the threesome is about to get into the boat out of Ember.
1. The First Kind of Pain

**Lina's POV:**

"Doon!" I yell, staring down at my best friend. He's hanging on to Sul, an aged Pipeworks laborer, as water crashes over him. "Doon!" He looks so helpless…I'm afraid he might fall! "Come on Poppy!" I exclaim to my little sister. I grab the box and the instructions and hold them tight as Poppy climbs on my back. I start to descend the ladder.

The lights are shattering, causing sparks to rain down around us. I'm scared Poppy or I will be shocked by them, especially since we are wet, but I keep climbing down. Poppy grips me tighter and it gets harder to breathe, but I don't risk coughing and jolting us away from the ladder.

We finally make it down to the bottom, and I set Poppy down. I peek over to where Sul is sitting on the water wheel. Doon isn't there. For a minute, I start to tear up. No, not Doon…but then I see him. He's running on the walkway, running to us. I smile for a second and start to push Poppy forward. Then I hear a crash. I glance above me and see one of the light bulbs bursting open. The tiny, electric shards of glass are raining down.

"Poppy run!" I yell, giving her a shove. Her little pigtail bounces as she runs.

"Lina!" I hear Doon yelling at me. I can see him at the bottom of the stairs, so I start to run, but trip. Pushing the instruction box toward Doon and Poppy, I stagger to my feet. Doon has grabbed Poppy by the arm and pulled her to him and is seemingly about to run to me, but it's too late.

The burning glass sears me to the bone and sends waves of pain through my nerves. I feel like I'm having a seizure as I shake and writhe on the watery walkway. This is what it feels like to be shocked. The last thing I see is Doon staring at me with the worst look on his face.

**Doon's POV:**

I regret leaving Sul all alone on the top of the water wheel, but I suppose that may be the best thing, so that we don't get chopped up like baby food. Poppy screams at the rushing water, bringing my eyes away from my path and to Lina and Poppy climbing down the ladder. It's precarious, but they're very close to the bottom, I think they'll be fine. I start to run again, but then I hear a loud crash. I turn to see a light above Lina explode, sending hot glass down to her. I run faster.

"Lina!" I yell, praying my boots still have traction in them. I hear her tell Poppy to run, which scares me. Does she think she can't make it? I climb up the steps to the platform where the boat is just in time to see Lina trip. "Lina!" I croak, stumbling forward. No no no no no, this can't be happening! "Get up!" I exclaim. But just at that moment, just as she's almost to her feet, the hot electric glass showers down upon her and she collapses to the flooding walkway.

"Lina!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hehe, sorry to do that to you all, but I had to! :D Otherwise you wouldn't keep reading, right? :D<strong>

**Please review!**

**Hearts! 3**


	2. Waking Up

**Normal POV:**

Doon couldn't think of any word to describe the fear he was experiencing the minute he saw Lina collapse. He dove for her the minute the glass had been sizzled out.

"Lina! Talk to me! Lina! Please!" He fumbled his fingers until he found a pulse. She was alive. He sighed in tight relief. Doon felt a little better, but was still scared. "Lina?" He lay on his stomach and lifted her head up a bit with his dirty hands. "Lina?"

Her light brown hair was plastered to her neck, half out of her braid. Her cheeks were red while the rest of her body was pale. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but Doon knew better.

"Lina, if you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of Ember, alive, ok?" Doon licked his lips and kissed her forehead quickly. As if embarrassed, the dark-headed boy set her down and stood up quickly, looking around to see if Sul had seen that act of affection. Lina was his best friend, of course he would do that, right?

Doon forced those questions out of his mind as he focused on lifting Lina up. Because of the food shortages, she really didn't weigh much. He hoped that could be fixed when they got out of Ember, that they would never be hungry again.

The teenage boy stumbled toward the boat, grasping Lina tightly by her shoulders and her knees. Her legs dangled over his arm. Her head bounced lightly against his shoulder. Doon looked down at her face. She was so beautiful…

Suddenly, she began to stir.

"Lina?" Doon breathed, stopping in his tracks. Poppy looked up at him, childlike concern on her face.

Lina moaned and opened her eyes. "Doon? W-what happened?" She shivered.

Doon just gripped her tighter to his chest. "It's ok, it's ok, you're ok!" He pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Doon, are you ok?" Lina mumbled, looking confused.

"Yes, I'm fine, now!" Doon smiled at her, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead again. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I-I think s-so," she stammered in reply. Doon nodded almost excitedly and set her down gently, feet first. She wavered, but held onto Doon's shoulder. He led her to the boat.

"Wait, you want me to get in that?" Lina exclaimed. "Did you see what happened to the first one?"

"We have to go now! We have no other choice!" Doon yelled back. Lina looked panicked, but complied, setting Poppy in the front of the boat and climbinb in behind her. Before boarding the little boat, Doon turned around to look back at Sul. The old man smiled and waved at Doon with one hand. Doon waved back, then got into the boat behind Lina. He released the lever and wrapped his arms around Lina and Poppy. Chewing his lip, Doon closed his eyes as the boat made contact with the rushing water.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, cliffhanger! I'm good at those aren't I? Please review!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	3. Water

**Lina's POV:**

I hold Poppy so tightly she starts to squirm. This makes me hold her even tighter. As the boat zooms through the water tunnels, I start to sweat. I've never liked the water much; I can't swim. No one in Ember can, except maybe the Pipeworks laborers, since they work with water. I start to tense up, but Doon's hands on my shoulders make me relax.

"Are you ok?" Doon asks me loudly.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I lie. I hate lying to Doon, but I don't want him to freak out. I mean, I already was shocked and knocked unconcious from the pain, so I don't want him to worry any more about me. The boat rocks back and forth and we veer dangerously toward the rocky cave. "To the right, the right!" I shout, seeing us careening straight for the rocky middle of a two-way path. But the boat goes left.

There's a slight glow at the end of the tunnel. I lean forward, curious. Is this the way out of Ember? Or is it…

"Drop!" I shriek. Doon and I scramble at the walls, trying to grab onto them to keep from falling, but we fail. Suddenly, the boat dips down and rushes with great speed down a sort of slide. My eyes are squeezed so tight that my head hurts! Poppy squeals. Doon's fingernails are digging onto my arm. Just like that, the slide ends. I open my eyes and scream as we plummet to the surface of the water.

**Doon's POV:**

I almost forget how stressful the last five minutes have been when we seemingly stop. The water's so peaceful and still. I dip my hand in the water. It's so…perfect. I can see a small light at the top of a steep staircase. "Do you see that?" I ask Lina.

She nods. "Do you think...that's the way out of Ember?"

Apparently, Poppy thinks so too, because she stands up and starts jumping excitedly.

"Poppy, sit down!"

"Poppy!" Lina exclaims, reaching up to push her little sister down. The boat rocks violently. Suddenly, Poppy falls over the edge into the water. "Poppy!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I wanted to end on a more suspenseful note! Sorry :D Again, please please please review!<strong>

**Hearts! 3  
><strong>


	4. So Close

**Normal POV:**

Lina grabbed at her little sister bobbing in the water. "Hold still Poppy, stop struggling!" Poppy batted the water crying and gurgling as she swallowed water.

Doon carefully worked his way over to Lina. "Be careful Lina, don't fall in!" He held his hand out to Poppy. "Take my hand Poppy!" The little girl grabbed his hand and pulled hard. However, because their hands were went, Poppy's hand slipped out of Doon's. The teen jerked backward from the force hitting his head on the edge of the boat.

"Doon!" Lina exclaimed, crawling over to him. "Are you ok?"

Doon groaned and put his hand on the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess. Get Poppy." His words were hoarse and it took effort to talk. Lina nodded her head and finally managed to get Poppy into the boat. A thin layer of water coated the bottom of the boat.

"Is it going to sink?" Lina asked, pulling Poppy close to her chest. The little girl shivered and whimpered.

"I don't know," Doon muttered, mustering his strength to sit up straight. By now, the boat was barely moving, floating in the water at an excruciatingly slow pace. They had nothing to use as a paddle. It almost seemed as if they were stranded, if it weren't for the slowly moving boat.

He looked up. "Is that, a staircase?"

Lina followed his gaze, ripping her eyes away from his face. "Yeah, I think so."

Up ahead, there was a giant, zig sagging staircase that seemed to go for forever. At the top of it was a beacon of light. At the bottom was a dock where two boat slots were cut out.

"I guess that's where we're supposed to go," Doon muttered, knowing it looked pretty obvious.

Lina stifled a yawn.

"Hey, you should get some sleep," Doon suggested, patting Lina's shoulder. "You've had a stressful day."

Lina tilted her head back and looked up at Doon. "So have you!"

Doon just smiled and gently brushed his hand over her eyes. "Shh…" Within minutes, Lina was sound asleep, her head resting gently on Doon's knee. Doon tried to ignore the awkward tingling that was suddenly running through his body. He knew it had nothing to do with his best friend's earlier electrical shock.

Even though Doon was exhausted, he couldn't sleep. The excitements of the day plus his confusing thoughts were keeping him wide awake. He mentally ran through the past few hours, the past few days even. So much had occurred in their lives, he wasn't sure if they'd even thought half of it through! But maybe they didn't need a real plan, just the simple instructions from the Builders.

And now there were his new and slightly embarrassing thoughts about Lina, his best friend. Why did he feel this way? Was it because they had been through so much together? Or was it normal for best friends to have these feelings for each other. Was that what being a best guy friend to a girl meant?

Another thought crossed Doon's mind and he chuckled softly. This whole adventure was a bit ironic to him. When he and Lina had been hiding in the secret room in the Greenhouse and found the contraption his father had built, she had made a comment about how their parents had been trying to escape Ember together. And now here he and Lina were, escaping Ember, together.

Lina stirred in his lap, interrupting Doon's thoughts. She moaned and lifted her head, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey, go back to sleep," Doon said soothingly, laying his hand softly on her hair.

Lina shook her head. "I feel like I've been asleep for hours." She sat up straight and squinted. "I see the dock up ahead!" she exclaimed. She was starting to feel more awake.

Doon looked forward for the first time since Lina fell asleep. The dock seemed to be only a few yards away. Together, they started paddling with their hands, hoping to reach the dock as quickly as possible.

Poppy awoke at the sudden movement and yawned loudly. "Lina?" she asked drowsily.

"We're almost there Poppy," Lina cried in excitement, unable to contain her joy. She lifted Poppy up so she was sitting up straight. "We're almost out of Ember!"

* * *

><p><strong>Or are they? :) More to come! Please review!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	5. The Second Kind of Pain

**Lina's POV:**

I feel so awake and alive that I'm splashing water and Doon and Poppy. I try to calm myself down, but I can see the end of our journey. At least, I'm pretty sure it's the end. But it's still exciting anyway!

Finally, after much paddling with our hands, we reach the dock. I lift Poppy out of the boat and hand her the box. Doon's holding onto to the wooden platform to keep the boat from slowly drifting away. After I'm out of the boat, he climbs out to. His damp face seems to sparkle in the glowing light that is reflecting down from the top of the mountainous staircase. I don't realize I'm staring until Doon stares back at me.

"Lina?"

I jerk my head away and blink a few times to get his face out of my head. "Sorry," I mutter.

We walk toward the stairs. At the bottom are a sign and a small metal box. I pick up the sign and dust off the dirt and grime. The sign reads "You're there". I look up at Doon, a smile on my face. I don't have any words to say. Doon finds a small instruction packet for a stick that lights on fire.

Using the fire stick, we light the candles that are sitting in the box for us to use and start the trek up the stairs. I take the lead, holding the box under my arm. Doon carries Poppy on his shoulders.

We climb for nearly an hour before I feel something weaken in my legs. I slow my steps. A numb tingle shoots up my left leg, and I can't feel a thing. "Doon?" I whisper, my voice wavering. That's when I fall.

**Doon's POV:**

The first thought that pops into my head when Lina collapses on the stairs is, "don't hit your head!" The second one is, "why is she falling again?" But really, the only feeling I have is concern.

"Lina!" I yell, setting Poppy down on the steps and running to Lina's side. I put my hand under her head and lift her up. "Are you ok?"

Lina coughs weakly. "I don't know Doon, my leg just…gave out! I can't feel it!" She stretches her arm out to touch her left leg.

My first reaction is to follow suit and feel her leg, but halfway through that motion, I stop, thinking that could be awkward. I give in to my common sense and gently touch her leg.

"It feels normal," I comment, not exactly sure what I should be feeling for.

"I know! But I can't feel it, it's like, it's not even there anymore!" I can tell Lina's scared. Being a messenger back in Ember, she did lots of running and walking and never had this happen to her before. Maybe that shock she had back by the Generator did something to her leg.

"You should rest," I say, sitting her up a little straighter. Poppy climbs up and sits on the other side of her older sister, silent as ever.

"But we have to keep going!" Lina protests. "We have to see what's out here! We have to see where the Builders were leading us! We've taken so long to get there, we have to keep going!" She starts to push herself up off the stairs, but I force her back down.

"How do you expect to get up these stairs without any feeling in your leg?" I demand, a little harsher then I mean. She looks at me in surprise at my strong voice. I'm kind of surprised at myself. I take a deep breath to calm myself. "We either wait here until you can feel your leg again, or I carry you up the rest of the way."

"But what about Poppy?" Lina asks, looking over at her little sister. "Poppy can't walk the whole way!" Poppy chews on her lip and nods.

"It's your choice," I finish, making sure that point is clear. Lina stares at me a minute, as if waiting for me to waver and let her walk, but I'm not going to risk Lina getting hurt any worse then I have a sinking feeling she already is. Finally, she sighs in resignation.

"Carry me."

I have to control my happiness in her choice as I pick her up in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe a little romance here! :D Review per favore! :D<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	6. Try Again

**Lina's POV:**

I have to keep my facial expression in check. I really didn't want to walk or rest…I just wanted Doon to carry me. I wanted to feel his strong arms around me, holding me to him. I wanted to be close to him. I didn't fake the whole leg thing, but I am almost glad that it gave out, even though I truly hope it feels better soon.

I keep an eye on Poppy as she climbs up the stairs holding the Builders' box in both arms. I hope that she doesn't get hurt or too tired because if she did, I would feel terrible!

We climb for about forty-five minutes before Doon starts struggling and panting. He staggers up a few more stairs before setting me down.

"I can't carry you anymore," he breathes shakily. He shakes his hands and arms to regain feeling in them.

"Sorry," I say, truly meaning it. We're so close to each other, I almost want to…no. I'm not going to. I pull away and sit up straighter. I feel Poppy playing with my hair. "We should rest."

**Doon's POV:**

I think Lina was about to kiss me, but I'm not sure. We were so close to each other and slowly leaning closer, but maybe that was just us drifting because we are so tired. I may never know.

"Let's go," Poppy puts in sweetly, still fingering what is left of Lina's braid.

"No Poppy," Lina says, shaking her head. "Let us rest for a little bit."

Poppy is silent and doesn't reply.

"How's your leg?" I ask.

Lina lowers her head to eye her left leg. "I still can't feel it. Do you think there's something wrong?" Lina looks up at me. Her face is so beautiful in this light, I can't really think of anything else.

"What?"

"Do you think something's wrong with my leg?"

"Oh, uh…" I stammer, flustered. "I think maybe, uh, when you were shocked earlier, it did something, I don't know."

"Oh," Lina says. "I suppose that makes sense."

We sit in awkward silence for a long time. Finally, I stand up. I feel much more rested now and am ready to get out of this cold tunnel and into another world where we can start over. "Do you think you could try to see if it feels better when you stand up?"

Lina looks at me strangely. "I thought you didn't want me doing that," she counters.

"Well, I'm rethinking my previous statements." I fumble over my words. I want to carry her, to hold her, but I'm afraid of doing it too much and her being weirded out by it. "Besides, you have to try eventually!"

**Lina's POV:**

Doon does have a point about me trying to walk, even though I think it's strange that he's changing his mind. But I think he's just really anxious to get off of this staircase. He grabs my arms and helps me up as I push with my right leg. When I'm finally upright, I put my left foot down on the stairs, hoping and praying it doesn't give out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	7. Finally There?

**Lina's POV:**

Doon and I stand there for a few minutes. We stand so still I can feel my heart beat and I think I can feel his too. But I force myself to think about something else right now. Immediately my mind shifts to Clary and Mrs. Murdo and Lizzie, and everyone else in Ember. Are the lights still on? Or has the generator completely gone out? I close my eyes for a minute to control my emotions. I'm not going to cry here, not now.

Suddenly, feeling rushes back into my leg and I jump in surprise.

"What happened?" Doon asks, steadying me.

I bend over my leg, pushing it with my hand. "It's…fine…" I look up at Doon. I'm so confused. "It feels normal now." I shrug and straighten. "I guess I'm fine." I turn my head to reassure Doon of that when I stop. It seems so wrong, but I find myself wanting to kiss Doon. I try to pull back, but my body keeps leaning ever so closer. My head tilts slightly…

"Let's go," Poppy says quickly, starting to stumble up the steps as quickly as she can.

"Hey, wait for us Poppy!" Doon exclaims, laughing. He jogs after her and scoops her up. I stay still for a minute, wanting to cry while also being relieved. Who am I kidding?

**Doon's POV:**

Poppy broke up a very awkward moment and for that I am grateful, but also I'm a bit peeved, because it also could have been _the_ moment where we both knew our true feelings. It almost seemed like Lina was going to kiss me, but then again, she's exhausted, she may have been falling asleep. I don't know, and I may never know.

We climb for what feels like forever, but in truth, it's only about forty-five minutes. Poppy only made it for about five minutes before I had to carry her again. But that was ok with me. Poppy's like my little sister.

"Can you make it?" I ask Lina who seems to be struggling in front of me.

"I'm good," she answers, not turning around. I can barely see her candle flickering in front of her. Right now, our two candles are the only light we have because the light at the top of these mountainous stairs has disappeared. Finally, we reach the top.

* * *

><p><strong>What will they find? :D Keep reading and find out! Reviews wanted!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	8. The Worst Kind of Pain

**Lina's POV:**

When we reach the top, I feel like cheering, until I see we're just in a room. Doon sets Poppy down and she wanders around the empty room. As I glance around, I notice words on the wall by the ceiling. I lean back and hold my candle up to see what they say.

"'For the good of all mankind'," I read aloud. "What does that mean?" I turn around to look at Doon. He shrugs. Just then we both see it, a cave-like exit. Doon goes out first. I follow with Poppy.

It's dark and cold outside. A gust of whistling air hits us and blows out our candles, leaving us in total darkness. None of us says anything. We're all too shocked. After nearly ten minutes of silence, Poppy whimpers and wraps her arms around my leg.

I blink quickly, but that doesn't stop the tears from coming down. "They were right," I admit shakily, tears welling up in my eyes. "There's nothing but darkness." Doon whirls around to look at me. By now my eyes have adjusted to the dark and I can see a little bit. I can tell by his expression that he's in denial.

"No," he whispers, turning again and walking toward a tall plant. "No."

While Doon works through the ugly truth, I lead Poppy to a soft spot on a cliff and set her down. She falls asleep almost instantly. I stroke her hair as I cry.

After a while, Doon joins me, grunting in anger. We don't say anything at first. Then, I break.

"I thought there would be something better out here!" I sob, the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I thought that there would be a light that never went out, a place where we didn't have to rely on a Generator…" I wipe the tears off my cheeks in vain. "I thought that when we got here, things would be different!" I focus my gaze on Doon. He's looking at me sadly. "I thought that we could experience different feelings here, feelings that maybe were frowned upon in Ember or laughable, feelings that could be freer here, in this place that the Builders sent us to…" my voice trails off as I'm overcome with sobs. "I hate this!"

**Doon's POV:**

Lina's crying hurts me, but her words surprise me. Different feelings? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean, different feelings?" I ask.

Lina looks back and me and scoots a little bit closer to me. "I mean, we would have different feelings that we couldn't have back in Ember!"

She's avoiding the question, I can tell. "But Lina, what kind of feelings?"

"I-I don't kn-kn-know…maybe…" I silence her with my lips.

The kiss is short and sudden and surprises both of us. But before anything else happens, Lina pulls away and stares at me for a moment before sliding to the other side of her sleeping sister and just sits there in silence. I hear her sniffle and I feel terrible. I turn my back a little and pull my legs to my chest. I lay my head in my arms and try to sleep, but one thought keeps running through my head: What have I done? This is the worst kind of pain I have ever felt.

**Lina's POV:**

Doon's lips against mine were the first thing I wanted and last thing I thought would happen. But I don't kiss him back. Instead, I pull away. I don't really know why, but all I know is that this wasn't how I wanted to kiss my best friend.

I sit and stare into the black nothingness in front of me until my eyes get tired. Slowly, I drift closer to the soft ground where Poppy is sleeping and I close my eyes. But one thought is nagging me: Why did you pull away? This is the worst kind of pain I have ever felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...will they fix their friendship? :P Review and keep reading!<strong>

**Hearts! 3**


	9. The Best Kind of Pain

**Normal POV:**

The three former citizens of Ember were a sad sight to see. The tall, dark-haired boy on the left sat with his legs folded up to his chest and his head on his arms. The middle one was a little girl of about six years old. She was sleeping peacefully on the soft grass on the ledge. The teen on the right was lying next to her, tear stains on her face.

While the two older kids were sleeping, a sliver of light tipped the horizon and lit up the sky. Poppy lifted her head and knelt on the grass, just smiling at the light. As it rose higher in the sky, Doon lifted his head as well. Together they stared at it, in awe.

"Light," Doon whispered. He touched Lina's neck with his hand. "Lina, look."

Lina coaxed her eyes open, but when she saw the rising light, she slowly lifted herself off the ground. "Light," she whispered, staring wide-eyed at it. "Light."

The threesome watched as the giant yellow ball of light topped the horizon and started rising higher than the trees. As the sky changed hues, Lina turned excitedly to Doon and Poppy. "It's blue!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. Doon smiled at her too.

Suddenly, Lina crashed her lips into Doon's, causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the ground. She didn't give him any chance to react before she pulled away, beaming. "Come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing Poppy's hand. "Let's explore!" Then she started hurrying down the ledge, Poppy right behind her.

**Doon's POV:**

Light, at last, we had found light. This light seemed like one of our flares, how it came from no where and worked its way toward the top of the sky, but it stayed there, it didn't disappear. Lina is so excited, she seems to have forgotten the awkwardness of the night before.

"It's blue!" she cries, tugging on my arm and pointing at the sky. I remember her talking about a blue sky before, some picture she'd drawn when she was younger. I grin at her, not sure what to say.

Suddenly, Lina's lips are pressed against mine. Her arms are wrapped around my neck. The sudden force of her body against mine causes me to fall backwards and hit my head on the now not-so-soft ground. It's so abrupt, I have no idea what to do.

As soon I realize what's happening, Lina pulls away and jumps to her feet. "Come on! Let's explore!" She tugs Poppy along with her down the ledge.

I sit up and hurry to my feet. "Lina!" She turns around and looks at me innocently. I scuttle down the hill to reach her and Poppy. My head's throbbing, I feel like I'm going blind, and I have questions. So many questions, but this one I ask first: "Now may we experience different feelings?"

Her smile widens and her eyes light up. And that's enough answer for me. I take her in my arms and kiss her tenderly. Getting my head bumped was worth it.

**Lina's POV:**

I may never know why I pulled away last night, but that's ok, because now, Doon's lips against mine are all that matters. This time, I kiss him back. This was what I was hoping would happen when we came here, when we got out of Ember. Back home, we were just friends, and that's all anyone ever saw. But here, we are in love, and that's what I've wanted for a long time.

The shock from yesterday is nothing. The pain in my leg is nothing. The pain in my heart is nothing. What is something is a new life Doon and I can have, together. And that makes all that pain seem like simple scratches.

**Doon and Lina's POV:**

This is the best kind of pain!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thanks all for reading! I wanna shout out to Spotty of Deltora for constantly reviewing and encouraging me! :D If I get enough reviews, I may write a sequel! :D HINT HINT! If you have any suggestions for another City of Ember fanfic, let me know! Thanks again for reading!**

**Hearts! 3  
><strong>


End file.
